1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic treatment apparatus used for, for example, observing a part to be treated inside body cavity as well as cutting and coagulating the part to be treated.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ultrasonic treatment apparatus used for an endoscope is, for example, configured to insert a flexible wire having a loop at a distal end part thereof into a channel, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,578. Then, an operator manipulates the ultrasonic treatment apparatus to perform treatments such as cutting body tissue on a part to be treated inside a patient body, while transmitting ultrasonic vibration produced by an ultrasonic transducer housed in a manipulator unit to the flexible wire.
Another conventional ultrasonic treatment apparatus is, for example, configured to combine a small ultrasonic transducer and a forceps capable of being inserted into a channel of an endoscope, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,935. This ultrasonic transducer includes a piezoelectric element that transduces electric signals into mechanical vibration, a horn that is a squeeze part to amplify the vibration, and a distal end part thereof that transmits ultrasonic vibration to a part to be treated or to a member used for treatment.